idiots_in_idriafandomcom-20200214-history
Gerlas
Gerlas Ironborn Race: Human Age: 30 Alignment: CG A segment from Gerlas's personal journal: "The rain is gently falling on the forests of Ilstrani that border Thordum. The fog rolling in over the crest of the mountain range as dawn begin to rise. Where could that slippery son of a bitch be. What’s this huh? Fresh tracks in the mud…. they are scared now… Fear in the heart of my quarry only makes my job easier. You can’t hide forever……… there you are. I know these forests like the back of my hand, you can’t out smart me in my own home. Sliding down the slippery slopes I see him, that payday on two legs. “Your crimes have caught up to you, filth, live or die I care not! Ha HA HAAAA!!!” I suppose I will make more coin from a living bounty, but if my hand is forced, I would be happy to remove their head…. Easier to carry that way. Oh, you want to turn down to the caves do you…. Perfect. The short shallow caves are an ideal dead end. He is turning the corner, sword in hand, and I have him right where I want him. “Golris of Dravenport, we meet again, come quietly or feel the cold relentless bite of my axe.” I say in a confident tone. “I will never go back to a cold jail cell! YAHHH!” he shouts as his tired dripping wet frame prepares to attack me. “You really want to lunge at me after being so worn down from the past 3 days of running? Suit yourself slime.” His attacks are feeble and weak from the days of nonstop travel… so a quick parry to disarm him startles him to the point of losing his footing. “Torm, I commit this soul to your hand. May you guide it to redemption in the halls of the heavens.” My axe is sharp as ever and cleanly removes his head from his shoulders. Killing men is easy as breathin to me now. My choice jobs for bounty hunting are the witch covens, occasional demon, vile netherworld beasts, and blood magic wielding Orcs of the south. Those jobs haven’t come up as much anymore, and Torm’s guidance has directed my path to the more civilized world again. I sure am getting quicker and better at this bounty hunting gig though, pays much better than tracking and guide work ever did. The humble work in my hometown of mountain guide, farmer, fisherman, or ship builder is noble work no doubt about it, but I have a destiny out there in Idria. Those large cities with their flying machines and thousands of people never felt like home… well except a good tavern or brothel from time to time. No, the real adventure I seek lies out there somewhere in the wilderness. My recurring dreams of chaos and destruction must mean something… or maybe nothing. Nevertheless, I better get this bounty’s head turned in to the town outside the east gates of Duramor before it begins to stink. I traveled for the better part of 3 days by foot to reach the town of Duramaz on the Eastern gates of the great Dwarf city of Duramor. Strange though, talk in town is that the dwarves have shut and locked their gates to the outside world. My father had told me that the last time the Dwarves did that, was at the beginning of the Great Dragon War nearly 500 years ago… What’s going on? Eh, whatever, the Stout Goat Tavern is where I have to redeem my pay and I could use a bottle of brandy while we are at it. The bounty paid me a handsome 50 gold pieces. Not a bad take for a few days tracking. I took up a nearby booth in the corner of the warm tavern near the hearth. I hadn’t got two shots into my bottle before a hooded wizard sat at my table. “And what do I owe the pleasure of this company Mr…?” I asked. “My name is Gaxius, I am in need of your help in finding someone for me. I will reward you handsomely for your time master Gerlas.” He dropped a crimson purse on the table filled with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and diamonds larger than I have ever seen. “This has to be several thousand gold worth of gems here Mr. Gaxius, what makes you so sure I am worthy of taking this job to find someone?” I asked with the most uneasy and excited tone. “Simple. You have the blood of Torm running through your veins. He guides your path and heart. You are a good man who seeks justice and glory, just as did Torm in his time amongst mortal man. Find my companions, they go by Tumesco and the Boys, maybe you’ve heard of their exploits?” My eyes widen, “Heard of them?? Every adventurer and trader this side of Everhelm has heard of their exploits and deeds! They are a motley band of glory filled adventurers who I would love to meet!! Where do I go?” He pushes the bag to me across the table, pulls a pipe out and begins to take several slow puffs. “I have not seen or been contacted by them in three months. Something has happened to them down at the Sapphire Lake. Search the areas around it, and when you find them, lead them away from the lake and I will find you. Good luck Gerlas, may Torm guide your hand and your heart.” “May Torm guide your hand and your heart Mr. Gaxius. I will find them.” Never in all my days have I seen so much wealth. It is enough money to buy my home village port of Tormsdale three times over. I tied the bag of jewels up, tucked them neatly into my bag, and went outside to start my trek south to the Lake. Hopefully I can find the merry band of adventurers that call themselves Tumesco and the Boys, I would love nothing more than to vanquish the land of vile creatures along side them! Torm above, guide my hand and my heart and allow me to do your just will among your sacred lands……….